Because You Loved Me
by Gohan SSJ2 Mystic
Summary: My first Songfic. Gohan and Videl pairing. Hope you like it.


Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ or its characters and I don't own this song or its lyrics. They are the property of the people who made them. Akira Toriyama and Celine Dion. I am just using them for my own entertainment

POV: Gohan and Videl (alternates)  
>italics: flashbacks and thoughts<p>

" " : spoken words

Because You Loved Me

They had gotten an invite to their reunion. It was hard to believe it had already been 10 years since they graduated high school. "Videl? We have to get going or we'll be late. Erasa and Sharpner said they would meet us at the school. Hope they are ready for a big surprise when they find out me and you have been married for 8 years now."

Videl came down the stairs in a blue dress with a gold flower pattern on it. "Well, they needed to know in time anyways. Guess we better get going."

The flight was uneventful in the copter as they decided to take that instead of using their normal flying means to get there. If Videl hadn't been wearing a dress, they would have flown the normal way. Gohan had decided to fore-go wearing his glasses during this event so he didn't look too much like a dork. Meeting Erasa and Sharpner again seemed like old times. It certainly didn't seem like 10 years since they had last been around each other. The music from inside reaches them, one song already starting to play that meant everything to Gohan and Videl. They go inside to listen to it more clearly as they remember the events that each part of the song reminded them of.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through

through it all

_You were with me during the fights in the city, my partner in crime fighting. You showed me just how much of a lying coward my father was and how he lied to the world about the defeat of Cell. You brought me joy when you asked me to be your girlfriend, later when you asked me to be your wife and mate._

_My dream came true because of you. My dream was a happy home, a wonderful loving husband, and a child. You gave all that to me. You always gave me the strength to carry on and were always there with me._

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am Because you loved me

_My fight against Spopovitch made me weak, your faith made me strong again. You saw something in me that nobody else did. You saw me for who I was, not for who my father was. Do you know how rare that is? To find someone who sees you for who you are and not who your parents are? You did. You always saw the best in me and gave me the faith to carry on._

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

_The day you taught me to fly, you gave me the wings to touch the sky. That day though, you gave my heart wings as well. I was lucky to have found you that day and from that time on, I would have been a fool to let you go. You stood by me through everything, even when others didn't. You loved me even when you didn't say it, your eyes told as much. I am truly blessed to have you, my sweet Gohan._

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

_Your love shown brighter than any star in the sky, breaking through the dark veil that I had placed around my emotions. Your love gave me the inspiration and confidence to reach out and try. My world hasn't been the same since you came in it. It's been made perfect._

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am Because you loved me

I'm everything I am Because you loved me

"Videl? Are you okay?" I look into her eyes, seeing the unspoken words that matched the thoughts brought on by the song. We were always meant to be, always would be. Regardless of what others ever said or would ever say, we would be together, now and always. This was our time, our life, our world. Ending our dance in the middle of the floor that we hadn't even realized we had started, we kissed for an unknown amount of time, not even caring who saw us. Let them talk. We didn't care what they said anymore. Things couldn't get any more perfect than this, here in the arms of my one love, my Videl.

...

Read and Review please and I hope you like it. My first songfic. :D


End file.
